


The Date and More

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Lip Service
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based a week after the Season 2 finale, Sam asks Lexy on a date hoping to do things properly with Lexy. But what happens when Sam finds out about who Lexy’s stalker was and the story behind it, does she think that Lexy is like Cat after all and decide not to stay with her? Or does Lexy manage to convince Sam that she is different and wouldn’t do that to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date and More

Lexy started walking up the three flights of stairs to Sam’s flat after being buzzed into the building, she was really nervous. She really liked Sam; she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. Lexy got to the top of the second floor and looked herself down, she felt overdressed for a date that was only in Sam’s flat. She wore a black low cut dress which stopped just above her knees, instead of having her hair in its usual coiled style; her hair hung loose drifting just below her shoulders. Lexy started fiddling with her hair the bottom kept curling up slightly making her feel more on edge; she kept tugging it trying to make it stay straight. She walked up the last flight of stairs, feeling her heart beat faster and faster in her chest making her feel uneasy. She quickly checked to make sure her dress was right and pulled her hair again to try and make it stay straight. Looking in the window to check her appearance she thought she looked okay. Lexy was confused, she had never felt like this before, she was normally her calm cocky self but just thinking about her date tonight made her feel uneasy. She walked over to Sam’s door and knocked quickly before she backed out. 

Lexy didn’t have to wait long as the door opened literally a minute after she knocked, Sam looked just as nervous as she did. ‘Come in’ Sam said smiling slightly looking at Lexy she reached for Lexy’s hair gently running her fingers through it ‘Why don’t you have your hair like this more often?’ she grinned her normal cocky grin ‘You look gorgeous.’ She slowly leaned forward and kissed her ‘Go through dinner will be ready soon, just waiting on the garlic bread.’ Lexy gave Sam a nervous smile and walked through and towards the table, Sam walked over to the kitchen cooker and checked the food, about five minutes after Lexy had arrived the food was cooked and laid out in front of Lex, she couldn’t believe how much there was and how good it looked. Sam had prepared a vegetarian tomato and goat’s cheese pasta with chopped vegetables, there was also roasted chicken breast in a sauce that looked unfamiliar to Lexy, with peas and homemade roasted potatoes in what looked to be the same sauce as the chicken, then on another plate was split between noodles and the freshly cooked garlic bread. 

Sam took the look on Lexy’s face as one of disgust, ‘I’m sorry if this is a bit much, or you don’t like it I was unsure of what to make. I could make you something else if you like.’ The nerves were starting to show on Sam and Lexy could tell ‘No, No…I’m just shocked; it’s a lot of food. I like the look of it’ She gently touched Sam’s hand trying to calm her down. ‘It’s lovely honestly.’ Sam smiles at her slightly and picks up the bottle of red wine, pouring a glass out for both of them.

 

A/N: Sorry that this is only short, I plan to write more over the Easter Break. This is my first Lip Service fanfiction Enjoy.


End file.
